Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a server, and more particularly to a server with storage device conforming to non-volatile memory express (NVMe).
Related Art
High-speed peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) is capable of providing a better transmission speed and quality because PCIe has the property of point-to-point serial connection and does not need to ask whole bus for bandwidth. With the rapid development of high-speed PCIe, every manufacturer launches the storage device of PCIe actively. However, the storage devices of PCIe launched by different manufacturers have different appearances, sizes, drivers and specifications of PCIe. It leads to the adaptability problem of the storage device of PCIe. With the participation of major manufacturers, non-volatile memory express (NVMe), which is the standard based on the solid state disks (SSD) of PCIe, has been developed. With NVMe, the SSD of PCIe has great adaptability on every operation platform. Therefore, providing a store type server which has high precision and conforms to NVMe is an important trend.